Imagine The Unimaginable
by Bagilia
Summary: AU. HALEB. PROMPT. Life Switch. What if Caleb was the popular one and Hanna the foster one? ONESHOT. COMPLETE. /Everyone treads around her with caution, like she's a ticking time bomb, or in layman's terms, she was just plain old weird. Except him. He was different. He treated her different./ WARNING: Mentions of Self-Harm, Abuse, And Bulimia.


**A/N: Cause it was a prompt. And it was really fun to write this :)**

**Anyways, I got stuck halfway through, and it might suck after that, but whatever! LONGEST ONESHOT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!**

**And also cause, Pll. Katie and Merlyn were waiting for me to post this since, like, forever, but still, hope this is good enough for you guys :) **

**BTW, Procrastination? A disease, which I am currently suffering from. Or maybe it's just laziness.**

**I did this, Listening to Give Me Love, Secrets, Heart Attack, Zombie, Colors of The Wind (Yes, I'm a big sappy Disney fan, get over it.) You and I, Born This Way, Single Ladies, Let Her Go, Hey Ho, Somewhere Only We Know, Kiss Me Slowly and Hallelujah on a loop. So if you find any lyrics in there, you can guess where it came from ;)**

* * *

**WARNING: There are mentions of Self-Harm, abuse and bulimia in this, just telling you in advance.**

* * *

_If you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know?_

* * *

Everybody has secrets or a past that they're afraid of. Sometimes you just want to start fresh, a clean slate. You want to make an impression on the world, on the people. You want them to want to know you, to talk with you, give you company.

However, sometimes, you're stuck in a place where it's like you don't exist. A place where nobody notices you. You're invisible. You're nobody, a stranger to the new world, and suddenly all your hopes and desires come crashing down. You're left alone in a bad scary world. A world so much more madder, so much more worse, and actually, so much more better. When you're a kid you think it's all going to be picture perfect, a perfect life where you grow up, get married, have kids, and basically have a wonderful time. But somewhere along the way you realize that the dream can't always be perfect. And you're stuck in the impression less world. A world where you can't make a difference. A world where you don't matter. Where you don't matter at all.

* * *

Hanna Marin walked into Rosewood high, sighing. The damned school would be the death of her. Dressed in her worn out jeans and a baggy sweater, much too large for her, Hanna paused for a minute at the entrance, waiting to see whether anybody would notice her, at least say hello. Even glance at her. But who was she kidding; she was the new sketchy kid who nobody wanted anything to do with.

Sighing, she made her way to her locker, lost in her own thoughts

Hanna stood in front of her locker, scrunching her nose as she tried to remember her locker combination. She could never remember these things. Her gaze wandered as she tried to remember, failing as it caught onto the laughing group of jocks walking towards her, talking about some great party.

Hanna snapped out of her daydream, and finally succeeded in trying to remember her locker combination.

Grabbing her books, Hanna turned around, not noticing the fact that she was walking into someone.  
Her head hitting his hard, firm shoulder, Hanna stumbled backwards before realizing what had happened. Widening her eyes, she looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes, before murmuring

"Sorry."

Caleb Rivers cocked his head a bit to the left, trying to recognize the girl standing in front of him. Unable to even place a vague picture, he shrugged his shoulders,

"Its fine."

Hanna watched as he walked away. She was such an idiot.

She had just fallen head first into Caleb Rivers, the most popular guy in school. He probably didn't even recognize her. Why would he? She was just the freaky new girl, who wore baggy clothes and heavy mascara.

The problem with high school was that it was so judgemental. She hadn't even been there for more than a year, and already she had a label, already there were fingers and whispers around her. If people actually knew the truth about her sad and pathetic life, and how she was kicked around, foster home to foster home, with the terrible, sweat drenching memories that she had, Hanna couldn't help but think about what they would think of her then. She didn't need their pity, she didn't want it.

Walking towards class, Hanna didn't even bother to turn around and look at the one guy who was staring at her.

* * *

Caleb Rivers watched as she walked away, not even bothering to turn around.

There was something about her. She wasn't like one of those fake plastic girls the school was full of.

_She was different. _

Something about her made Caleb curious, inquisitive. He wanted to know her story, know more about her. She seemed somewhat intriguing. Like she was in a corner, waiting for someone to find her, to see her.

She didn't seem to be like the other girls, absorbed in gossip. She seemed to live in her own world. She didn't seem to socialize. She stuck to herself; she didn't care about the whispers, the pointing. She didn't even acknowledge them.

There was something about her, which drew him closer.

Hearing his name, Caleb broke out of his daze. Shaking his head, he joined his friends, walking towards the next class, a single thought in his mind.

_Who was she?_

* * *

There always is a teacher in school, who hates your guts. They pounce on every opportunity to punish you, send you to the principal's office, or give you detention. No matter how much they deny it, there's still a little part of them, watching, waiting for you to screw up, and then, they swoop in.

Hanna slammed her locker door shut, clutching the little pink slip tightly in her hand. She already had enough of this place, and now she had to spend an extra hour here.

Cursing herself silently, Hanna made her way towards the detention room. Why in the world did she even have to say anything? She should have just kept her mouth shut, and listened to the teacher.

Entering the room, Hanna made her way to a seat towards the far left of the seating arrangement. Making herself comfortable, she let her gaze wander around, there were already two people there. She recognized neither of them, and she highly doubted that they would too.

Hanna switched her gaze to the giant clock on the wall. Groaning, she buried her head into her arms, she was going to be here for a long time.

* * *

Caleb made his way towards the detention room, sighing. Sometimes, throwing a punch could land you in trouble. Detention, he agrees, was a suitable punishment, considering the fact that he almost broke someone's jaw today out of sheer frustration and irritation.

Walking into the room, Caleb caught sight of the fountain of blonde hair. A light smirk on his face, he made his way towards her, collapsing in the seat next to her.

Hanna heard the sudden footsteps, the deep breathing and the smell of his cologne. Hanna recognized it from this morning, rolling her eyes; Hanna lifted her head, leaning back in her seat, refusing to look at him.

Caleb watched out of the corner of his eye, pretending to be immersed in his book as she picked at her nails, glancing at the clock every two seconds, and biting her lip. He smirked lightly; she really wanted to get out of here, now. Considering the fact that he hadn't seen her before, he naturally assumed that she was a new student, probably transferred from somewhere else.

Hanna watched as he tightened the grip around the book, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She knew he was dying to say something, but containing himself. After a few minutes of watching him stare at her, Hanna got tired. Leaning forward, she slowly got off her seat, prepared to make up an excuse to get out of here.

Walking less than a few steps, she heard his low husky voice

"Where you going, princess?"

Hearing his comment, Hanna couldn't help but turn around before hissing in his face,

"The 'princess' needs a pee."

Caleb hummed before telling her, matter-of-factedly, "Good luck, we get a bathroom break at ten after."

Sighing, Hanna collapsed back into her seat,

"I've got to get outa here." She mumbled, stretching her arms across her desk, her sweater peeling back, revealing her bare skin.

Caleb couldn't help but sarcastically comment, "Why? Gotta be the first in line to see your boy, Justin Beiber's new movie?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, breaking her gaze from the clock to face him. Justin Beiber and her? No way she could afford things like that.

Caleb caught her gaze, staring at her intently for a second, her blue eyes fixed onto his chocolate brown orbs. He knew it was ridiculous the moment he said it. She didn't seem like those girls, who had to be the first in line for a new movie or a concert. She was different. Catching sight of something, Caleb's gaze broke from her eyes and shifted to her wrists, staring at them.

Hanna watched as his gaze travelled to her wrists. Realizing that her sweater had rolled up, Hanna pulled them over hands, covering her scars. Shifting in her seat, Hanna felt uncomfortable under his piercing gaze.

It was too late. He had seen it.

He had seen the scars of the nights on which she was most vulnerable, insecure, and just, simply, and plainly broken. She wasn't proud of it, that she had resorted to such extreme means. That she had resorted to self-harm. But on most nights, she has no reason why she's even here, what her purpose is on this planet? Cause it felt like, even if she crawled up into a hole and died, there would be nobody in the world who would notice her missing.

All she wants is attention, and maybe a little bit of love, why was that so hard?

Caleb watched as she quickly covered up her scars, her eyes darting from side to side, tear filled. He recognized that look, she was scared, uncomfortable, and in desperate need of some reassuring.

He took a deep breath before whispering,

"Don't worry, nobody saw anything"

* * *

Parties were never really Hanna's forte; she wasn't really the socializing type. So, when Spencer Hastings came up to her, thrusting an invitation to her parents lake house into her hands, Hanna's first instinct was not to go.

But then, she's sitting alone on a Saturday night, and the wheels of her brain start to turn. What was the worst that could happen?

Hanna just felt like having fun, was it so wrong?

An hour and a half later, she's staring nervously at the entrance to Spencer's lake house and twiddling her thumbs. It takes all of her courage to not run into the darkness. She can't help but feel like the odd one out, staring at all the girls with their designer dresses and perfectly curled hair and manicures and there she was, with her simple flower patterned dress, and a pair of flats

Biting down on her lip, Hanna took baby steps towards the party. She couldn't chicken out now, not when she was this close. It was just a party. And besides, all she really needed was a drink.

A really strong drink.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Hanna finds herself sitting on a bench sipping a really strong drink. Swaying slightly to the music in the background, Hanna can't help but giggle. It's actually quite unimaginable, that she was a party, with probably more than a hundred kids, and she still has no body to talk too, no one to relate too.

Everyone treads around her with caution, like she's a ticking time bomb, or in layman's terms, she was just plain old weird. Except him. He's different. He treats her different.

In two seconds, she's downed the rest of her drink, throwing the cup into the darkness. Too lazy to get another one, Hanna resorts to looking at the people around her.

Her gaze wanders around, lingering on a few stray people, before they land on him.

And he's staring right at her.

Caleb watched as she stared at the people, before landing her gaze on him. Ever since he realized that she was here, he's never taken his eyes off her for more than a few minutes. He hadn't seen since that day in detention, before she stumbled away, without as much as a bye.

Caleb watched as she tore her eyes away from him, folding her arms, staring at the dark soil under her feet.

Deciding to do something about it, He tore away from his friends, making his way towards her.

Hanna could hear his footsteps as he neared her, she didn't want to look up, and stare into his puppy dog chocolate brown eyes.

She hadn't seen him ever since he found out about her secret, or rather one of her secrets. However, she was beginning to think that he wasn't as much as a jerk that some people imagined him to be.

Or it was just his pity.

Hearing the footsteps stop, Hanna tensed as she felt someone on the bench with her. Lifting her eyes from the ground, she raised them slightly, still refusing to look at him.

Caleb watched as she moved her gaze towards the party. Clearing his throat, he murmured

"Hi."

Hanna jerked at his words, leaning back in her seat; she finally met his eyes,

"Hi."

He shifted slightly in the awkward silence, before eyeing her. **(A/N: This is where I got stuck. Don't judge)**

"You look nice." He complimented, his voice a bit softer than before.

"Yeah, right." Hanna scoffed, staring at her fingers, if anything; she looked the opposite of nice.

She looked out of place.

Caleb raised his eyebrows, shifting slightly closer to her,

"You do. You don't look like the rest of the girls here. You look..." Caleb paused to find the right word "...Real"

Hanna's eyes flew up to meet his. Biting her lip, she quickly diverted her eyes to the unfolding catfight in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she confessed, in barely a whisper

"Do you what the sad part is?"

"What?" Caleb looked confused.

"I wanna look just like them." Hanna finally switched her gaze, staring into his eyes, her baby blues drowning in his chocolate brown orbs. She hadn't told anyone this, but she really wanted too. The number of times she had walked past stores, watching her fellow classmates trying on different clothes, or shoes, or having their hair done; Hanna felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, a feeling, which quite simply be classified under jealousy.

She knew it was wrong, and that everyone was unique and everything, but the cold, ugly truth was that people only got accepted into society depending on their looks, their voice, their status, the type of car they drive, the type of phone they have, everything. And what did Hanna have, which was like them? What did she have that made them accept her?

Caleb sighed, leaning back. Girls.

Them and their clothes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. Caleb wasn't sure what to say. What could he say to her? Every time he said anything, he ended up regretting the next second. Finally cutting their silence, he couldn't help but blurt out,

"Are we gonna talk about it?"

Hanna tensed up. Pretending to be clueless, she quietly said,

"About what?"

Caleb rolled his eyes in frustration, it was pretty obvious that she was pretending not to know, playing along, he said, the sarcasm evident in his voice

"About what I saw in detention."

"What about it?"

Caleb practically scoffed. "Hanna, that's not good, okay? It's dangerous and reckless, and just really bad. And you should know better, I mean, it's cowardly and not like you."

Hanna rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this, or him. Buzzed, she glared at him,

"Why do you even care? I'm not your friend, or girlfriend or anything like that. I'm the new girl you met in detention, and felt pity on. Okay, I cut myself, and I know that its bad, but you don't even care about me, and I don't want to be your charity case, so just forget it, okay?" Sliding off the bench, Hanna walked away, leaving Caleb alone to his thoughts.

Caleb watched as she disappeared into the crowd, leaving him alone. Voicing his thoughts out loud, he couldn't help but whisper,

"What if I do care?"

* * *

Hanna stared at the empty walls, while she lied on the principal's couch. Seriously, living in the school was getting quite irritating. Well, it was either this or the bench at the bus stop, and after what happened the last time…well, school was definitely a better option.

Hanna sighed, getting off the couch. Ever since he came into her life, it was so damn complicated. Everywhere she went, everywhere she looked, there he was, keeping his distance, but still, there.

Hanna made her towards the lockers, her fingers sliding against the cool metal. Practically daydreaming, she didn't notice the figure standing behind her.

Caleb made his way across from the gym of the school. Penalty for coming late of course was staying there overtime. He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he turned into the main hallway. Practice, was, literally, killing him. All he wanted to do right now was to go home and just collapse.

Sighing, he picked his pace, before stopping as he heard the sound of footsteps. Kinda creeped out, Caleb made his way cautiously to the lockers. He stopped short, as he caught sight of her blonde hair, before silently sighing. He hadn't seen her since that night, that night when he told him to mind his own business. But this wasn't being nosy, right? This was just being considerate.

Slightly smirking, Caleb made his way towards her silently, and as usually, she was lost in her own world. His playfulness taking over, he clamped one hand around her mouth, watching as she realized what was happening. However, he didn't anticipate her reaction…

Hanna panicked as she felt the hand over her mouth. Reaching into the pockets of her oversized hoodie, Hanna pulled out the hairspray she had found in the girls bathroom. Many people didn't get why, but Hanna treasured her hair more than anything in the world, and well, keeping it well maintained was something she prided herself on. However, Hanna felt that the situation was graver. Staring at the tiny bottle, Hanna spun around, spraying it directly on her hijacker's eyes. She watched as he stumble backward, his hand immediately moving to cover his eyes.

Recognizing him, Hanna couldn't help but softly seethe, "Caleb?!"

* * *

"How's your eye?" Hanna asked, timidly, handing him a tissue.

"Still burning." He sighed before retorting, "Got a sharp stick for the other one?"

Hanna couldn't help but answer back, "Okay, don't, I have more, and it was on like, light hold."

"Fire away, princess." Caleb leaned back on the lockers, watching her out of the corner of his eye. He watched as he sat next to her, twiddling her thumbs.

"Why are you here?" She questioned, the school was usually empty.

"Late practice." He lifted the tissue off his eye, before glancing at her, "You?"

"I- um, I…." Hanna trailed off, trying to come up with an excuse.

Caleb raised his eyebrows at her.

God, every time he did that, Hanna swore that his eyes got a little bit softer; they had like a compulsion over her. Deciding to come clean, she silently whispered,

"I kinda live here."

Caleb snorted, "Live here? That's impossible. Where do your parents think you are?"

"My foster parents don't care where I am."

Caleb stayed silent as he stared at her, Foster Homes. That kinda of explained a lot about her. They stayed in silence for about a minute before he briskly said,

"Well, you can't stay here."

"Why not? The water's hot and the principal's couch is comfy."

"Yeah, but they know someone's been breaking in after hours, or were you daydreaming in assembly too." He glared at her, talking about the long half an hour assembly they had in the morning.

"That? I slipped up, It won't happen."

"It won't happen because you won't stay here anymore."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "You're being ridiculous, and besides, where would I stay?"

Caleb didn't even miss a beat before saying, "That's easy, you'll stay with me."

Hanna widened her eyes at him. Him and her, in the same house, together? No way.

"No, I- I couldn't and plus, if your parents found out-

"Just hear me out, okay?"

He took her silence as a yes. He stared into her eyes as he said

"There's a couch in my basement, and my parents would never know, and I can't let you stay here. It's just plain weird."

Hanna sighed. It was a good offer, and the school was pretty close to finding out about her.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Caleb questioned, He never thought she would give in this easily, he thought he would have to coax her into it.

"Okay."

* * *

Hanna sat idly, twirling a piece of her hair. Living in a basement? Not exactly her forte, but over the week, she had gotten used to it, although the first night she refused to sleep as she was convinced there was a rat in the corner.

Plus, sitting in the basement wasn't really entertaining. It was quite the opposite actually. Most of her time, she was sleeping. And it didn't help that most of her dinners were with Caleb. She was absolutely positive that she was gaining weight, and she was quite worried.

Hanna bit on her lip, debating what to do. Before she could make any further decisions, she heard the door opening.

"Hanna?"

"Yeah?" Hanna scrambled to her feet making her way to the foot of the stairs.

Caleb walked down towards her, "My parents are out, and I was thinking we could watch a movie or something."

Hanna raised her eyebrows. "I'm fine here." She turned around, making her way towards the couch.

"C'mon princess." Caleb groaned, using his infamous nickname for her. Truth was, he was really bored. And she was like this closed book, waiting to be opened and read.

Hanna turned around and glared at him. "Don't call me that."

"What?" Caleb shrugged his shoulders, plonking down on the couch next to her. Shifting uncomfortably, he crinkled his nose

"How do you sleep on this thing?"

"You get used to it." Hanna twirled a piece of her hair, staring into his eyes.

Caleb raised his eyebrows at her. He was starving.

"Can we at least get dinner?"

Hanna sighed. She offered him a small smile, "Sure."

"Pizza?"

"Anything."

"Pepperoni or Cheese?"

"Anything."

"How about both?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. She giggled, leaning her head back.

Caleb caught sight of her smiling. Biting on his lower lip, he mimicked her actions, their faces less than two feet away from each other. He couldn't help but realize that in that moment; somehow she still managed to look breath taking.

He was falling for her fast, and he didn't even know it.

* * *

"So where are you from?'

Hanna narrowed her eyes. He was always this curious. "A lot of places."

Caleb took a bite of the slice of pizza in front of him, before raising his eyebrows.

"Any chance I could get the details?"

Hanna chewed on her food, thinking. In the past few weeks she'd found herself closer to him than anyone. Somehow, he managed to relate with her, or at least a part of her. Hanna never told anyone anything about herself. She never really had anyone there to listen to her, to help her, to give her a shoulder to cry on. She never had anyone to care for her. And then suddenly, he was asking all these questions, she's never heard before, and she's not sure whether _she wants to answer._

"Seattle, Saltlake, Denver, Chicago, then here."

"Why don't you report your foster parents?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "To who, my social worker? I've had four in the last month. They can't even remember my name. The last one called me Harriet."

Caleb listened to her, sitting in perfect silence – just for a few seconds.

"What happened to your real parents?"

Caleb watched as her face fell, her gaze diverted. Her entire demeanor seemed to change, her lips got thinner, the color drained from her skin. For a second, Caleb almost regretting asking her.

Hanna focused on the half eaten slice of pizza in front of her, before pushing it away.

"I don't talk about them."

"Why not?" He questioned. Caleb knew he was pushing her boundaries, and that she was going to snap at him at any second. But, he couldn't help but question. It was like, every time she told him something, he felt them drawing closer together. Somehow, it was comforting, genuine.

"It's complicated."

"I like complicated." He was practically challenging her now, begging her to open upto him. He knew it was a long shot, that she might just cut him off, but he needed to know. He needed to know what made her seem so secretive, so different, and so broken.

Hanna met his piercing gaze, melting in his chocolate brown orbs. She never told anyone about her past, not if she could help it. She was afraid, that if she let someone in, they might screw her up. Leaving her vulnerable to the entire world, her wounds exposed. Sometimes though, letting someone in could be a good thing, she would finally have someone to talk too. Sometimes, all she needed to do was to take a leap of faith.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Caleb sighed. She really didn't want to tell him anything. Picking up his empty plate, he pushed her plate back towards her before heading towards the sink. If she didn't want to talk, she didn't need too.

Hanna took a sharp intake of breath.

"I never knew my dad."

Caleb stopped short. He turned around, leaning against the sink, waiting for her to continue.

"When I was five, my mom dropped me off at my Aunt's to do some shopping…" Hanna paused, staring at the piece of cold pizza in front of her.

"….And she never came back." Hanna hugged her knees, bringing them close to her chest. She could still remember that day like it happened yesterday. It was the image that was perpetually burned into her eyelids, the memory she saw every night before she went to sleep.

"When I was ten, she sent me a card for my birthday. It said 'Happy Birthday, Love Mom' and I was so happy to get that card. It was postmarked Arizona. That's the last place I know she was."

Hanna stopped, using the long sleeves of her hoodie, to wipe off the few stray tears from her cheeks. She sniffled before finally shifting her gaze to him.

Caleb didn't know what to say. What do you say? When someone you barely know, Opens up to you, and tells you something that is so touching, so heart breaking and heart wrenching? There's nothing you can say in that moment, which can make her feel better. Make her feel wanted.

So, he just stared right back into her tear filled eyes, offering her a small smile, knowing how hard this must have been for her. How hard it must be to wake up every morning and wonder about where her parents must be, or what they were doing right now. But all he can do is imagine, and he can't help but think, that if he feels like this just imagining, how she would feel right now?

Trying to lighten the mood, Hanna smiled,

"Maybe we could watch that movie now?"

* * *

Caleb slammed his locker door shut. He hadn't seen Hanna since today morning. She had left in a rush, murmuring some excuse. She was acting weird, dodgy. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

Walking the empty corridor, he stopped short as he saw Hanna emerging from a door, accompanied by a short blonde woman.

"Thanks so much for your concern. I will be sure to have all these forms back to you by tomorrow" He heard her say.

He watched as the blonde woman waited for a few seconds, before rounding on Hanna.

"What happened to giving me a heads up? Do you know how stupid it makes me look when I can't answer questions about you?"

Caleb watched as Hanna rolled her eyes. "Well, here's a crib sheet. I like Chick-Flicks, my favorite color's purple and I once went four days without eating a meal."

"Cute. Don't let it happen again. Do you know what a pain it is for me to come all the way to drop these off?"

Without giving Hanna a chance to answer, the blonde woman walked away, leaving Hanna standing alone in the corridor. Shaking her head, Hanna made her way to her next class, not paying attention to the figure hiding behind the lockers.

* * *

"Your foster mom seems like a total bitch." Caleb sneaked up to Hanna, who was lying on the tiny coach in his dingy basement.

Hanna shot up at the sound of his voice. "What?"

"Your foster mom?" Caleb sat next to her.

Hanna stared at him. How did he? Was he? When?

"How did you…"

"I saw you this morning."

"Oh."

"Did you seriously eat nothing for four days?"

Hanna ducked her head, biting on her lip.

"Yeah."

"Wow." Caleb leaned back.

Hanna turned her head as to face him. She was caught off guard about how close their faces were from each other. Somehow, sitting so close to him, the entire world seemed to melt away, leaving them there. In that moment, Hanna's gaze flickered. She backed away.

Sitting upright, she shook her hair over her shoulders. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be falling for him.

"Why did you come down here?"

"Do I need a reason?" Caleb watched as she bundled up her silky hair.

Hanna raised her eyebrows at him.

He hated coming down here. He always called her up to the surface, scared of what might be in here.

"My parents are in LA, and I thought you might want to sleep somewhere other than a dingy basement."

Hanna offered him a small smile, adjusting the sleeves of her jacket. She noticed Caleb's gaze flickering to her wrists, before coming back to her.

They had a deal. A deal, that, as long as Hanna was staying with him, she couldn't do anything to harm herself. And so far, she had kept up her side of the deal.

Getting up, Caleb turned to face her. Holding out his hands, he pulled Hanna up on her feet. The moment their hands touched, Hanna felt a wave electricity pass through her skin. That wave or spark which she heard about from movies, or read in books. She never thought that it would happen to her. She always assumed it was rubbish, but there it was. A spark which she swore could ignite a fire. A fire of passion, love, betrayal and everything in between.

But then, it was probably her imagination. No way he felt the same way. He was the popular kid. Why would he fall for the insecure, dark, fat new kid? It wasn't right.

It wasn't done.

* * *

_She's running in the forest, she can hear the footsteps behind her, the constant sound of dirt flying. She's tried everything. She's tried to run in at least four different directions, trying to lose him, but somehow, he always ends up closer than ever. She trips over a tree root, and she can feel his footsteps coming closer and closer until….._

Hanna woke up with a jerk. She sighed, wondering for a second where she was. Remembering, she sat up. She took in a minute, observing the room. It was pretty big, the River's really went out with their house –well, at least whatever she's seen so far.

Hanna rubbed her shoulder. She's not used to such a luxury. Just the fact that she had a nice comfy pillow should have knocked her right out. However, for some reason, her nightmare keeps coming back. It's been over year. She should have gotten over it. But somehow, it's still there, haunting her every time she tries to sleep.

Deciding she can't sleep anymore, Hanna gets up, making her way towards the kitchen. Getting herself a glass of water, she leant against the kitchen island, lost in her own thoughts.

"Hanna?"

Turning around, Hanna found herself face to face, to a shirtless Caleb.

"Caleb…" Hanna stuttered, trying not to let her gaze wander to his perfectly formed abs. "What are you doing here?"

Caleb rubbed his face, "I needed a glass of water."

"Oh."

"Why are you here?"

Hanna sighed, sitting down on a chair near the island. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" Caleb sat next to her, watching as she buried her head in her arms.

He could barely hear her, when she said in a whisper, "I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

Hanna turned her head to the side so that she could face him.

"Yeah."

"You still have nightmares?!" He teased, a light smirk on his face.

Hanna offered him a small smile. Suddenly, she heard a sound outside. Grabbing Caleb's hand, she whipped around.

"Did you hear that?"

Caleb laughed, "Hanna, relax, it was just the wind."

Realizing what a tight grip she had on his hand, he suddenly became concerned.

"Hanna, you okay?"

Hanna snapped back into reality. Releasing his hand, she sinked back in her seat, the color drained from her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly, Caleb was concerned.

"Hanna?"

"Caleb, I'm fine." Hanna insisted. She didn't want to delve into a heartfelt talk right now. Not if she could help it.

"You don't look fine." Caleb was pushing her.

"Caleb…" Hanna trailed off, biting her lip. She sighed,

"It's just my nightmare."

"What was it?" He was pushing her even further now. He could see the look of fear on her face, and how frightened she was when she held his hand.

Hanna stared ahead, not wanting to talk anymore. But she knew he would get it out of her somehow. He had like a spell over her. She couldn't help it.

Hanna bit her lip. "About a year ago…" Hanna paused.

"About a year ago, before I came to Rosewood, I used to stay in Arlentown, and I…." Hanna stopped short. It was hard to get this out.

"I had an abusive foster dad." She whispered, staring into his eyes, watching as they turned softer, as his face turned down, as he whispered her name softly.

Hanna surprised herself as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. Wiping it away, she quickly looked in the opposite direction, anticipating his reaction.

What she didn't anticipate was his arms wrapping around as he brought her closer to him, wrapping her in a warm embrace. Hanna rested against his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat, as they stayed like that for about a minute.

Standing in there in his embrace, Hanna felt her world was complete. Her mind when blank, as she rested against his chest. Her skin was tingling as he painted comforted figures on her back. Silently, Hanna cursed herself. She was falling in love with him.

And she couldn't help it.

Slowly, he pulled away from their embrace. Staring into her eyes, he silently said,

"I think you should try to get some sleep."

"I can't." Hanna sighed, "Every time I do, I just, I can't."

Caleb sighed. "You can try."

Hanna gave into his pleads. Following his lead, she walked towards to the guest room. Stopping at the door, she suddenly blurted out,

"Stay with me?"

Caleb stopped short. Turning around, he took one look at her face, before giving in.

"Sure."

* * *

Caleb stayed awake as he lied in bed with Hanna. He saw the rise and fall of her chest. The occasional tossing and turning. He studied the look on her face, the way her nose was crinkled, and how her eyebrows were perfectly shaped.

Sleep finally overcoming him; he turned over to face her, shutting his eyes immediately, sleep taking over. He didn't even realize his hand wrapping around her tiny waist, bringing them closer together.

* * *

Hanna stood in the bathroom, dressed in an old pair of sweats and a tee. It was a week since she last spent the night with Caleb. She had woken up that morning, her face dangerously close to his, and his arm wrapped tightly around her, threatening to never let her go.

She had left before he had even got up, thus sparing them of a highly awkward conversation.

Catching sight of the weighing scale, Hanna walked towards it, dreading what she was going to see. She was absolutely sure that she was at least ten pounds overweight, or so it felt. Standing on the weighing scale, Hanna took a deep breath before glancing down.

She was definitely over weight.

And she knew what she had to do.

Grabbing her toothbrush, Hanna knelt before the toilet, clenching her fist, squeezing her eyes shut.

She had promised herself that the last time was going to be the last time.

However, suddenly she found herself suddenly emptying out the contents of her stomach.

Over and Over again, Hanna felt the burning feeling in her throat. She was clutching to the sides of the bathroom like they were her lifeline, like they were the only things saving her from falling into her hole of self-pity.

Suddenly, Hanna felt a pair of arms drag her away from the toilet. Thrashing in his arms, Hanna wished that he didn't see her like this, so vulnerable, so hurt, so damaged.

_So broken._

Finally, she felt herself being lifted off her feet, suddenly landing on the soft material of the bed.

Opening her eyes, Hanna stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Caleb thundered.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Because it sure seems like that. Every time, Hanna. And you refuse to even talk about it! Why do you do this? You know what you're doing is bad right? That it's really bad?"

"I do." Hanna whispered.

"Then why do you do it?" He lowered his voice.

"Because, Caleb."

"What?"

"Because, I don't want to look like the odd one out anymore, I want to fit in. I wanna look skinny and pretty like the rest of the girls. I don't want to be the fat chick, who nobody wanted anything to do with, I want to fit in."

"Hanna…" Caleb stopped. Brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, Caleb continued

"You are not fat. You are anything but fat."

Hanna snorted. "Yeah, right."

"You are. And besides, there are other ways to lose weight too."

"Like what? Fat camp? A Gym? Well, News Flash, I can't afford places like that."

"Then does that mean that you have to hurt yourself? Even if you don't care about yourself Hanna, think of the people around you, who care about you—

"That's the thing Caleb, Nobody cares! No one in the world gives a crap about me. My own parents didn't even care about me! I don't have any friends, so that's out of the question. I don't have anyone in this world Caleb. Nobody cares, Caleb. No one does."

Silent for a few minutes, Caleb finally spoke his thoughts out loud,

"I do."

"What?"

"I care about you."

"Caleb..."

"I do."

Caleb entwined his hand with hers, while silently reassuring her.

He was falling for her hard. But the thing was, this time, he knew it.

* * *

Hanna quickly shoved the rest of her clothes into a bag. She couldn't stay here anymore. Not after what all that had happened. She just couldn't. She was in love with him, and she was sure he didn't feel the same way.

She just didn't want to get her hopes up, anyway.

Grabbing her bag, Hanna made her way to the surface, before finding herself face to face with Caleb.

"You're leaving?" He tried not to sound too crestfallen.

"Yes." Hanna tried to hide her emotions.

"Wh – Why?" He stuttered.

Racking her brains, Hanna tried to come up with an excuse.

"Because, your mom almost found me the other day and if she does, you're gonna get into a lot of trouble."

Caleb narrowed his eyes, he knew her well enough by now to know when she was lying.

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Caleb, I don't have time for this, okay?" Hanna stopped. "I'll see you around."

Caleb sighed, "Hanna." He called. "Just tell me why."

Frustrated, Hanna dropped her bag down.

"Because I'm falling in love with you, okay! I'm falling head over heels, word stutter, heart flutter, lip biting, head racking, nail biting, toe curling, butterflies in my stomach in love with you. And I know you aren't, and I can't stay here anymore Caleb, I can't."

Hanna stood there waiting for his reaction. He was hard to read. She couldn't make out what he was thinking. She didn't know whether she should leave, or just kiss him, or whether to just stand there awkwardly, waiting for him to say something.

Processing all that he heard, Caleb took a few seconds. She was in love with him. Just like he was in love with her. He wasn't the only one who felt this way. She felt the same way. She did.

"I thought I was the only one who felt that way." He said, finally, his voice hoarse. He did.

Hanna took a deep breathe. Did he just? Did he just tell her that he was in love with him?

Breaking their sexual tension, Caleb walked toward Hanna, pushing her against the kitchen island.

Grabbing her waist, he cupped her face tenderly. He stared into her eyes for a minute. His eyes then fluttering all across her face, he lowered his lips closer to hers. Hovering over her lips for a few seconds, Caleb pushed her head towards his, finally crashing his lips to hers.

Her legs going limp, Hanna wrapped both her arms around his neck as he pushed her further into the kitchen island, dominating their kiss.

His tongue flicking gently at the bottom of her lips, Hanna opened her mouth slightly, wrapping both her legs around him as their tongues meshed together, fireworks bursting as they did so.

There was something about the way her lips felt on his, the way her hands scraped the bottom of his scalp, which left Caleb's skin tingling, craving for more. Her lips were sweet, warm, soft, and somehow felt like home to him. He loved everything about this moment; he didn't want it to end. He didn't want to let go of her, ever. He wanted to be with her, he didn't care what the others thought.

She made him happy. And he cared about her. And they loved each other. What else could they need?

* * *

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

* * *

**A/N: Phewwwwwwwww. That was hard work. Real hard work. OHMYGOD that took forever! I had to like watch the tail end of season 1 again for this. **

**Since I worked so hard, please review :))) I love anything you have to say to me. **

**Also Favorite/Follow!**

**Anyways, I never really watched Glee, but I did hear their covers of a few songs, and can I just say that the world just lost one really talented person :/ RIP Cory Montieth, Your voice was amazing.**

**Anyways this was hard work. **

**So exhausted. **

**Must. Lie. Down. Now.**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


End file.
